


Little Fingers Cause Trouble

by Winters_solstice



Series: Of Mechanical and Flesh Hearts [13]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, baby talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_solstice/pseuds/Winters_solstice
Summary: Amanda calls for the help of Cayde and Lexi when items in the Hangar start going missing. Cayde thinks it's his opportunity to be a detective.





	Little Fingers Cause Trouble

The Tower was awfully quiet, the temperature had soared higher than expected. Many Guardians were taking the day to themselves while those brave enough to risk the heat were out in the field, patrolling the Cosmodrome. Some had even escaped off-world to find some relief from the heat. Lexi and Cayde found themselves casually wandering around the Tower, chatting and taking it easy. Of course Cayde was blowing off his duties, he argued that he knew his Hunters would all (well not all, but the large majority of them) be taking the day off. He was quite right as well, a number of Guardians they came across were Hunters. Lexi found that her Exo body parts as well as her prosthetic were causing her slight discomfort with the heat. As they were walking around the North area of the Tower, Cayde's Ghost announced an incoming message from the Hangar.   
"Caydie and Lexi, I'm gonna guess Lexi is with you. Could you guys come down to the Hangar, there's somethin'... odd going on." Amanda spoke.   
"Be right there." Cayde replied before the comms ended. The couple looked at each other then shrugged before heading towards the Hangar. As they stepped through the Plaza, a voice shouted Cayde. The Exo stopped in his steps, made a sound as if he was clearing his throat, rubbed the back of his neck then whistled as he slowly kept on walking. Lexi tried to hide her laughter.   
"Cayde!" Zavala called again.   
"Sorry Zavala. There's an emergency in the Hangar!" Cayde called back before grasping Lexis hand and walked briskly towards the entrance to the Hangar.   
  
Amanda met them by a set of stairs and gestured for them to follow her.   
"Things have been going missing recently. Tools, pieces of equipment, people's lunch-"   
"Damn, even the food?" Cayde teased.   
"Ignore him. Go on, so stuffs been going missing." Lexi waved off Cayde's words.   
"I was hoping you'd be able to help me catch whoever's doing it."   
"Does this mean I get to be a detective?" Cayde's optics widened, they glowed slightly brighter in excitement.   
"This day keeps getting better and better!" Cayde cheered. The two women rolled their eyes then let out a small laugh.   
"Sure Caydie." Amanda smiled. The Shipwright led her friends towards a notorious area for things going missing.   
"What goes missing most?" Cayde asked as he wandered around several crates, his hands on his hips.   
"Mainly food. You don't wanna be leaving your lunch around. You turn your back and it's gone!" Amanda explained.   
"How about," Cayde stood between the two women and slung his arms around their shoulders. "We set out some food. Stand up on the gangway," Cayde pointed to the platform above the crates. "And see what sneak is getting away with your food."   
"That actually sounds like a good idea." Amanda replied, surprise in her voice.   
"Hey I'm full of good ideas!" Cayde defended. Lexi playfully slapped Amanda's arm.   
"You really going to keep teasing him?" Lexi asked as the women watched Cayde disappear in the search of food.   
"Should see the stuff he's pulled on me." Amanda replied.   
  
Several minutes later the trio were stood high above the crates, with a direct line of sight to were Cayde had laid out the food. Cayde was almost bouncing on his feet with excitement before going silent and watching intently at the scene below. For a long time there was no movement around the food. Cayde was starting to become bored and wondered whether this was all some prank by Amanda. Lexi suddenly tapped Cayde's arm incessantly and pointed towards the crates. The trio watched intently as a small figure weaved around the crates and stopped where the food was. The figure reached up and carefully took the food from the top of the crate. It looked around and dashed off towards a more hidden area of the Hangar.   
"A child? Phoebe follow them, but don't get spotted." Lexi spoke to her Ghost. The trio looked at each other perplexed.   
"What’s a child doing in the Tower?" Lexi asked.   
"Lets find out." Cayde started to walk away, a quick gesture of his hand and Lexi and Amanda followed behind him.   
  
As they reached the crates below, there was the sound of a small yelp and hurried footsteps. A moment later a young child came running from their hiding place and ran straight into Lexi. The young girl looked up, her eyes went wide before she went still. Lexi bent down and began speaking in hushed words to the girl, abruptly the girl dashed away from Lexi. Instead the child ran and hid behind Cayde, her hands grasping his cloak and pulling it to her face.   
"She saw me..." The apologetic voice of Phoebe made Lexi turn to look at the Ghost.   
"It's fine." Lexi answered. The two women tried to hide their amusement as the young girl kept pulling on Cayde's cloak, causing him to lean backwards. The Exo tried turning around to stop the girl, but each time he moved the child moved to stand behind him again.   
"Is it me or does it look like our mighty Vanguard is a dog chasing his tail?" Lexi whispered to Amanda. Suddenly the two women burst out laughing. The child stopped in her footsteps at the sound, allowing Cayde to turn and pick the child up. At first the girl struggled, but eventually she gave up.   
"Hello. Now, what mischief have you been getting yourself into?" Lexi asked. The child shyed away from Lexi. Cayde then pointed up towards his face, the same area where Lexi's face was no longer human. The Exo smiled sadly at her when Lexi realised the child was scared of her.   
"My name is Lexi," she started slowly. "I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help. Amanda here tells me that food has been going missing. Was that you?"   
The child wrapped her arms around Cayde and hid her face into his shoulder. Lexi bit her lip then took a step back, feeling slightly dejected.   
"I know this really great place for food! I bet you'd love it! I even bet that you could eat more than me!" Cayde spoke quietly to the girl. Lexi noted how the girl nodded her head.   
  
"You guys go on without me. You'll get more answers without me there. I'll see what can be found where Phoebe found her." Lexi stated as she started to step away from the group. Cayde placed the child on the ground, took several steps and pulled Lexi into a kiss.   
"Don't let it get to you." Cayde pressed his mouthplates to Lexi's metal temple. As Cayde and Amanda started to leave, Lexi noticed how the young girl tilted her head and no longer seemed as frightened of Lexi as she was before. Lexi gave a quick smile at the girl and gave her a small wave, the little girl smiled back before dashing off to catch up to where Cayde and Amanda were.   
"C'mon Phoebe." Lexi called as she started to head towards the girl's hiding place. The Ghost led her friend towards a dark corner and lit the area up. Lexi gasped then crouched down.   
"Don't tell me she's been living here?" Lexi carefully touched the makeshift bed. She noted the mountains of empty food packets. Lexi started to smile as she picked up an amalgamation of metal, bolts and screws. As she held it up to the light emanating from Phoebe she realised it almost looked like a Sparrow.   
"So this is what she's been doing with Amanda's tools? She's been looking at the vehicles the Guardians use."   
"The craftsmanship is astounding!" Phoebe exclaimed as the Ghost scanned the metal structure. Lexi then noticed the Jumpship laid near the makeshift pillow.   
"Lets go find everyone else, see how much they've managed to find out." Lexi carried the two models from the child's hiding place and started to head to where she knew Cayde had taken the girl to.   
  
As Lexi reached the shop where Cayde, Amanda and the young girl could be found, she saw how animatedly the girl was talking to Amanda. Cayde tried to get in on the conversation but he was being ignored. Clearly the two women were bonding over something.   
"Lex!" Cayde called as he spotted his lover, Lexi stepped over quickly and hugged the Exo tightly. The child looked up at Lexi and once she saw the models in her grasp, her eyes lit up. The young girl turned to Amanda and grasped the Shipwright's hand and pointed to the models. Lexi carefully placed the Sparrow and Jumpship on the table in front of the girl.   
"So, what you found out?" Lexi asked as she sat beside the Vanguard. She quickly took several chips from the bowl in front of the Exo and started to eat them.   
"Says her parents work here. That they don't have the money for childcare so they have to bring her to work. They leave her in one of the common rooms but she sneaks off. Prefers to spend time in the Hangar. But she takes naps there a lot, finds it more soothing down in the Hangar than in the common rooms. She's like Amanda when she was little." Cayde explained.   
"Do we know who her parents are?"   
"Not yet. From what I can gather, the mother is a Guardian. A hunter at that, that's why she was rather attached to my cloak. Father works somewhere in the Tower."   
"Wanna try and find out who they are? Can't be many married Guardian-Civillian partnerships. Especially with children." Lexi pushed herself off her stool and bounced on her toes for a moment as she took the last pieces of food from the Exo's lunch.   
"Amanda you alright to take care of the little one?" Lexi asked.   
"Sure. I'm gonna show her some of the Jumpships, and she's gonna help me fix 'em up aren't ya?"   
The little girl nodded enthusiastically.   
  
As Cayde and Lexi walked towards the record room, the Exo noticed how his lover was oddly quiet.   
"Glimmer for your thoughts?"   
"Could I be a mother? I mean, I scared that little girl, what if I scare my own child. What kind of mother would I be." Lexi's voice was etched with hurt. Cayde pulled her to the side and held her hands.   
"Hey. That kid isn't scared of you now. You... startled her. That's all. She was asking Amanda and I about you, from an engineers point of view, wondering how you worked. The kid's smart. When we have our own kids, they're gonna love you."   
"We?" Lexi couldn't hide the smile.   
"Yeah Lex, you and I. C'mon I can't deprive a kid the chance of having the best Dad in the system? I mean think of the stories I could tell 'em!"   
Lexi leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the Exo's brow.   
"Talk more about this later?" Lexi asked as she squeezed Cayde's hand.   
"Definitely!"   
The duo eventually reached the record room. Cayde logged onto a terminal.   
"Right. So we need results for married Guardians," Lexi stated as she watched beside Cayde. "Wow that list is a lot bigger than I expected."   
"Yeah there are a lot more partnerships than you'd think. A lot of these are actually fireteam members. It's how they met." Cayde noted as she looked through the records.   
"Now to see how many are married to civilians." Lexi bit her lip as Cayde filtered down the results. She watched in anticipation as the terminal loaded the new results. A string of names appeared on the screen. The duo looked down the list carefully. Cayde suddenly hummed and clicked his fingers.   
"Tiane, only Hunter on the list that I know has had a kid. Plus now I think 'bout it. Kid is spitting image of her and Jack." Cayde stated as he began closing down the terminal.   
  
"Where will we find them?" Lexi asked as they left the record room.   
"Well Tiane went on a short patrol today, so she should be back in about an hour. We'll check in with her and let her know the situation."   
"Wanna find Amanda and the girl first?" Lexi asked. Soon the duo were back in the Hangar. Laughter drew their attention to a Sparrow being worked on in the corner, overlooking the City below. As the Exo and his lover came closer they saw how well Amanda had bonded with the girl, smiling at how the child worked excitedly and yet with extreme focus on the Sparrow.   
"Things going good?" Cayde asked as he knelt beside the child. The girl gave a loud hum in response.   
"Call me crazy, but I could probably take this kid on as an apprentice. She's really bright. Able to fix a compressor in less time than half the people here."   
"We gonna have another Amanda running about then?" Cayde asked.   
"Sure Caydie."   
Lexi bent down at the side of the girl as she cleaned her hands on a small rag.   
"Hey, Cayde is gonna see how long your mum is gonna be."   
The girl seemed to become nervous all of a sudden.   
"She's gonna be mad." The girl admitted.   
"Nah. We'll tell her that some of the Guardians saw how interested you were with fixing things up, so they brought you to our best Shipwright," Lexi reassured the girl. "Just, no more taking food and tools. We'll make sure you're fed and Amanda says she'd like for you to help her."   
The girl bounced on her toes and hugged Lexi, then the girl turned and hugged Amanda tightly.   
"Hey what about me?" Cayde's mouthplates made a pouting expression. The girl laughed then hugged Cayde tightly before pulling on his cloak, causing him to fall backwards, much to the amusement of the women around him.   
  
Soon Cayde got in contact with Tiane, finding out she was making her final approach to the Tower. So the four of them stood and waited as Tiane's Jumpship came into land. As the Hunter stepped out of her aircraft, the young girl ran and hugged her mother tightly. The Hunter lifted the girl into the air and spun her around. The air filled with laughter that almost echoed in the Hangar.   
"Could see you doing that one day. Coming back from a mission, our kid waiting and running up to see you." Cayde whispered to Lexi. The young woman looked over to the Exo who's optics were stuck on the mother and daughter. Lexi was aware of how Exo's functioned, she was aware of Cayde's past, or as much as he could remember and what was written in journals. Perhaps he had a family way back then. He seemed to have some connection with children just as Zavala did, Lexi had wondered many times whether Zavala had been a father before, sometimes she wondered it about Cayde or in the very least, wondered if he was a brother. Sometimes she pitied them, but they had their blissful ignorance. What pain would it be to know you once had a family, and yet you'd never see them again.   
  
Later that evening, Lexi and Cayde found themselves overlooking the City. The temperature had cooled a lot, but the air was still warm. The duo talked about the events of the day while they ate ice cream from a nearby vendor.   
"How would we do it?" Lexi asked abruptly. Cayde made a sound of confusion.   
"Having a kid. I mean, you and I... we can't... technically..." Lexi drifted off.   
"I get what you mean. Guess we'd have to look into it." Cayde replied.   
"Would it make you happy? If we..." Lexi's brow furrowed.   
"Hey, being with you is like," Cayde looked down at the ice cream in his hand. "Is like having a really great tasting ice cream, I mean y'know something real special, but you add some sauce and sprinkles and bam! That ice cream is even more special!"   
"Did you just compare us having a child to ice cream?" Lexi asked with a smile. The Exo nodded, a smile on his face.   
"C'mon, let's head back. Maybe we could look into it. I mean us having a kid?" Lexi asked. The Exo thought about it for a moment.   
"The time is good. I mean there hasn't been a big bad in a couple years now. Think any disaster coming our way won't get here for a long time!" Cayde thought aloud as he took Lexi's hand in his and started to head to their living quarters. Lexi bit her lip as Cayde thought about his answer.   
"Yeah. Let's do this!" Cayde looked at Lexi. Lexi laughed and rested her head on Cayde's shoulder.   
"Wanna bet Glimmer now on whether it'll be a boy or a girl?" Lexi teased.   
"Girl." Cayde stated decisively.   
"How much you gonna bet?" Lexi's voice had a playful tone to it.   
"How about we work the specifics later." Cayde wrapped her arm around Lexi's waist and squeezed her playfully.   
"What do you think Phoebe?" Lexi asked the Ghost floating nearby.   
"I think a girl."   
"See even the ancient creepy being that's crammed into a dead Ghost knows I'm right." Cayde gently tapped the Ghost. As Lexi and Cayde took a slow walk back to their quarters, discussing the sex of their future child, the two Ghosts were chatting joyfully at the thought of their Guardian and friend bringing a new life into the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise with how long it's taken me to update this series. Call it a mix of, really hot weather, university related stuff and writers block. The direction I've gone with this has given me a couple of ideas for future pieces as well as allowing me to expand upon a piece I'm planning for once the second game has launched. Once again, any feedback is more than appreciated!


End file.
